The present invention relates to a method of using fuel in an engine and more particularly to a heated fuel having a flash point over 100.degree. F.
The gasoline internal combustion engine is designed to utilize a fuel with a flash point of approximately -40.degree. F. to -50.degree. F. The fuel is mixed with air in a carburetor and passed to the cylinder, or is introduced by an injector into the cylinder, where a spark plug is timed to generate a spark to ignite the fuel/air mixture. Other engines such as diesel engines and jet airplane engines use a fuel with a higher flash point of up to 150.degree. F. The low flash point of gasoline is a major source of approximately 10,000 automobile fires per year in the United States. Also, gasoline contributes significantly to atmospheric pollution while the gasoline is being pumped into the fuel tank.
The ability to use fuels having a flash point of at least 100.degree. with gasoline-type internal combustion engines would provide significant economical and environmental benefits. Starting at the refinery, producers would not need to fractionate the crude petroleum to the same extent. This would result in savings in cost to the refiner. There would be fewer types of fuel required and the need for storage of many different fuels would be reduced. A single fuel would be available for a broad spectrum of vehicles and engines. There would be fewer fires and consequently there would be fewer human injuries and insurance costs could be reduced.